ÉL y ELLA
by Patita Lupin73
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo se rencuentra con el chico que la utilizo descaradamente... Son adultos, pero no sabe si habrá llegado a madurar. ¿Creerá el te quiero de Sirius Black? ¿Lo creerá por segunda vez? RR PLisss! ONe -shoot!


Ningun personaje me pertenece (bueno, katya si... xD) pero en fin la base principal es de JKRowling (((como si no lo supierais xDDDD)))y obviamente yo no soy ella. TT ;;

En fin, espero que disfruten de la lectura

* * *

_**ÉL- Sirius Black**_

No la entiendo. Nos acabamos de conocer y ella me mira con rencor. No puedo entenderla y quiero hacerlo. Saber el por qué de su mirada tan dolida y decepcionada hacia mí. Quiero saber pero, simplemente, no lo sé.

Somos compañeros, aurores, para ser exactos y montamos guardia _juntos_ en distintos lugares, comprobar que todo vaya bien, marche con tranquilidad, que no haya ningún estúpido que nos delate como magos y, sobre todo, ningún accidente del que arrepentirse. Pero yo no puedo concentrarme la miro constantemente descubriendo lo hermosa que es. Sus profundos y desconcertantes ojos azules profundos como el mar, su suave y sedoso pelo castaño cayendo con delicadeza sobre sus hombros al cual necesito constantemente la necesidad de acariciar y comprobar, por mi mismo su olor y su suavidad.

¿Y por qué la miró así? Nunca he hablado con ella, con las dolorosas excepciones de las charlas de trabajo, dolorosas porque no hay otras charlas ya que su fría, dura y _dulce _mirada hace que me sienta cohibido impidiéndome hacerlo.

Cuando apenas pasan unos días me noto obsesionado y me cuesta bastante aceptarlo, pero lo cierto era que estaba enamorado de ella. Enamorado de las sonrisas que en pocas ocasiones puedo ver aunque, definitivamente no van para mí, enamorado de sus ojos brillantes, de su pelo rebelde, de su extraña forma de actuar..., de todo, simplemente de _ella_. Sin embargo no logró recordar ni entender el punto en el cual me enamoré de ella.

¿Cómo me he enamorado?

* * *

_**ELLA- Katya Jones**_

No puedo creer que, de entre todas las personas que existen en todos los rincones de este absurdo planeta me tocara trabajar precisamente con _él_, sobre todo después de todo lo que me hizo. Nos presentan en plan simpático sin despreocupaciones, como si no nos conociéramos. Pero eso no es cierto, nos conocemos. O por lo menos, creí conocerlo una vez.

Él parece no recordar absolutamente nada por lo que me callo, pero no puedo evitar lanzarle miradas llenas de rencor, pero soy consciente de que, a veces, me salen dolidas y cargadas de decepción ya que él significó mucho para mí, pero con dolor puedo ver y comprobar que yo apenas le hice pensar ni la mitad que yo y que, por eso, no hay un rincón en su mente que yo llegara un día a ocupar...

Eso me duele, me duele saber que soy uno más de sus ligues sin importancia de Hogwarts y yo, ciega completamente, creí que me quería tanto como yo lo hacía. Le entregué mi corazón y él lo tiró, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, por un abismo infinito con un dolor profundo e inagotable ((NA q cursi sono eso, no?))

Me doy cuenta de que en las vigilancias constantes que hacemos me mira con frecuencia mal disimulada, y yo solo puedo desear que pare. No me gusta sentirme así de indefensa e insegura delante de él ya que mi corazón, al que traté inutilmente de mantener callado, grita el nombre de él... Otra vez.

* * *

_**ÉL- Sirius Black**_

Noto como su mirada es cada vez más ausente, triste y dura. Pero creo que las miradas van hacia ella misma, como si lamentara estar haciendo algo que está mal y lo sabe. En realidad no sé por qué pienso que sé lo que significan sus rasgos sus pensamientos, su mirada, la expresión de sus ojos... Sé que cuando mira de un lado a otro con rapidez pero intentando disimular es que está más nerviosa de lo que aparenta, lo que pasa es que últimamente noto este gesto muy presente en ella y me empiezo a preocupar yo también.

Siento como me voy descontrolarlo, también que tengo la necesidad de gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo enamorado que estoy de ella, pero temo a su respuesta. ¿Y si me dice que no? Sé que es lo más probable ya que me mira de malas maneras, pero tambien sé que nunca han ido con odio. ¿Es esa una oportunidad? Aunque lo dudo, decido que antes de decirle lo que siento le preguntaré el por qué de esas miradas.

Me mira muy dolida cuando lo hago (preguntarle). Poco a poco grandes lágrimas humedecen sus preciosos ojos y surcan sus mejillas con suavidad. Estoy desconcertado sin saber que hacer.

Nunca me había pasado algo así... No sé cómo actuar.

* * *

_**ELLA- Katya Jones**_

No me puedo creer que tuviera la ilusa esperanza de creer que la ignorancia hacia quién era yo fuese debido a que quería empezar de cero. No sé cómo pude creerlo, solo sé que fui una estúpida ilusa enamorada. Por eso lloro, me siento indefensa. Me ve llorar y no hao nada... Pero no me importa, nada de nada.

Quiero decírselo, decirle toda la verdad. Que soy una de aquellas chicas con las que salió en Hogwarts, pero que nunca sintió nada. Pero es que simplemente no soy capaz, además están mis sentimientos que apenas me dejan articular palabra.

Me sorprende cuando me dice: Te quiero y me roza la mano. Su voz suena con sinceridad, o con sinceridad que yo escucho porque es lo que quiero oír. Ya me mlo dijo una vez, no me puedo fiar de sus palabras... No otra vez.

Aunque ha crecido estoy segurísima de que apenas ha madurado, pero verlo me hace que explote sin aguantar:se lo digo, le digo lo que pasó. Me mira asombrado cuando se lo digo, me siento estúpida, ridícula y quiero, y necesito, odiarle, la lógica me dice que lo haga . Aun así mi corazón es terco y sé que, por mucho que lo intente, nunca podré dejar de quererle.

* * *

_**EL- Sirius Black**_

Me siento idiota, estúpido, ridículo... Cualquier despectivo sería perfecto para calificarme (NdA: excepto feoO xD que eso es mentira). ¿Cómo es que ya la tuve en mis brazos uy que apenas me acuerde de ello? No puedo evitar odiar al chiquillo que fui que únicamente pensaba en aumentar su número de citas.. Realmente me doy asco. Se aleja de mí, llorando, no hago nada por intentar retenerla... Si yo me odio a mi mismo..., ¿cómo se sentirá?

El trabajo se ha vuelto incómodo, no soy capaz de decirle nada y ni siquiera le miro a los ojos... Y eso es lo que necesito, ver sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos... Poco a poco los días pasan lentos y doloroso, mi corazón late rápido y con dolor. Pero no puede, ella no puede quererme. Simplemente la lógica lo impide.

Mi esperanza renace un poco cuando me doy cuenta de que ella me mira sin que yo lo haga, se me uilumina la cara, ¿me ha perdonado? Ese pensamiento me hace feliz. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, buceo en ellos tratando de averiguar cómo se siente después de que yo le dijera, abiertamente, como me siento.

* * *

**_ELLA- Katya Jones_**

Ha pasado una larga temporada y no me habla, quizá sepa que ha sido estúpido y no se siento capaz de habarme después de todo. Quizás haya madurado, quizás lo que me dijo era cierto.

No me doy cuenta de que lo estoy mirando cuando mis ojos se topan con su mirada grisácea y atrayente, ver sus ojos y su cara iluminada me hace verlo todo claro: me quiere... ahora de verdad.

* * *

**Sirius y Katia**

El tiempo y la lógica desaparecen, mi corazón toma el mando. Nuestra mirada permanece hasta que se encuentran nuestros loabio es uno con el otro. Si antes ya no existía el tiempo...

¿Cómo decir lo que siento ahora?

* * *

_Os a gustado?? a lo mejor no a sido muy largo pero es que me hacía ilusión hacer una de estas... quería que acabara mal, pero mi prima dice que siempre hago los finales tristes asi que... CAMBIO RADICAL XDXDXD_

_dejarme RR PLISSSS!!_

un beso

Pati ¡¡


End file.
